


Waking up to You

by AlwaysABlossom



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysABlossom/pseuds/AlwaysABlossom
Summary: Carlos opens his eyes slowly, he feels completely at peace at what he sees in front of him. He smiles, running his fingers softly through the hair of the man in his arms. He knows soon this calm and quiet is going to be over and the morning ruckus will begin, so he savors the tranquility for a bit more. “Nothing ever stays the same, Carlos” TK had told him long ago, and although it was under very different circumstances, he feels how true it has been regarding the two of them.Or: Carlos contemplates how his relationship with TK has evolved.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	Waking up to You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for all your love on my first Tarlos Fanfiction. Hope you enjoy this one too.

Carlos opens his eyes slowly, he feels completely at peace at what he sees in front of him. He smiles, running his fingers softly through the hair of the man in his arms. He knows soon this calm and quiet is going to be over and the morning ruckus will begin, so he savors the tranquility for a bit more. “Nothing ever stays the same, Carlos” TK had told him a long time ago, and although it was under very different circumstances, he feels how true it has been regarding the two of them. 

He remembers the first time TK had come over to his place, they hadn’t even made it to the bedroom. And TK was so fast to leave, barely even stopping to catch his breath. He remembers staring at the closed door after TK had left thinking about what had happened. It had taken him more than a moment to come back to reality. 

He thinks back to the first time that TK spent the whole night and they woke up together.

* * *

_Carlos opens his eyes, when he feels the warmth of the morning sunlight on his face. He is usually up early when his shifts are on a regular schedule. He can’t believe he slept in. TK’s calm face is in front of his eyes. He knows it is TK’s presence in bed which has allowed him to calm his anxiety that he has gotten so much sleep. His hair is all messed up, but he looks like the best sight to wake up to. TK is always vibrating, but right now he seems to be at peace and Carlos can’t help but smile._

_He is not really surprised to see TK still here. Although TK has never stayed over before, he doesn’t think TK to be someone who would wake up super early to sneak out, especially now since they are dating, officially. He lifts his hands and finger along the edge of TK’s face, along his hairline just as his eyes flutter open._

_“Good morning” He whispers, not quite ready to break the tranquility just yet. “Good Morning Carlos” his reply is also a whisper. Voice rough from sleep but Carlos feels something so calming wash over him when he hears it. Carlos knows they have been officially dating for only a few weeks, but he wishes he could wake up like this every day of his life._

_TK leans over and gives him a soft kiss and Carlos feels warm all over. “You stayed,” he says. He doesn't really know why it’s the first thing that comes out of his mouth really. TK looks surprised, sitting up suddenly, “You thought I was going to sneak out?” There is some hurt in his voice and Carlos sits up too._

_“No no. I didn’t mean it like that.” They are doing so much better at communicating and understanding, he doesn’t want TK to run away. “I liked that you stayed. It was nice having you here. To wake up like this.” He reaches over to hold TK’s hand, desperately hoping that he hasn’t said something wrong._

_TK is silent for a long moment and Carlos can feel his anxiety creeping up. TK squeezes his hands softly. “I liked it too. I think this is the best sleep I have had in a while.” his words are soft like he is telling a secret. Although TK refuses to meet his eyes, he knows he means it. He shifts a bit, on the bed so he is sitting face to face with TK and lifts his hands to cup his face, gently tilting it so he can see his eyes._

_He brings his face closer, pressing a soft kiss on TK’s forehead and then moving onto kissing his lips, because although Carlos wants to comfort him, he doesn’t really have the words. Before he can comprehend, he has his arms full of TK. He is not fully sure what is going through TK’s mind, but if all he wants is to hug Carlos, then he will hold him close as long as he wants._

_“Can we stay in bed a bit longer?” TK murmurs into his neck. “We can stay as long as you want Ty.” he mumbles back, into TK’s hair, and moves them a bit so they are both lying down, TK half sprawled on him._

_They don’t always have the luxury of relaxing in bed, just holding on to each other, but today neither of them has to rush into work so he allows himself the pleasure of just holding him close. At least until they get hungry._

* * *

It becomes a routine after that, to hold each other in the mornings that they wake up together. Even when they have a shift to get to, their alarms are set so they can have an extra ten minutes in bed, awake in each other's arms before the chaos of the day takes over. When they both have shifts they have a very coordinated dance, through their morning routines or brushing their teeth and grabbing a quick breakfast. 

Even after TK moves in, most of it continues. Mornings are not for frenzy hot sex, they are for relaxed tender kisses. Soaking in the love. He remembers the first morning they have their shift after they get married.

* * *

_Carlos wakes up to the feeling of a warm gaze on the back of his head and the cool feeling of the ring on his chest near his heart. He has not opened his eyes, when he feels TK press a small kiss to the back of his head. “Good morning” is whispered and Carlos finally opens his eyes and shifts in TK’s arms to face his husband._

_Husband, even after a week of being married the word still brings a thrill to his insides. “Good Morning!” He whispers back, moving into TK’s space to give him a kiss, his eyes closing as he gets lost in the kiss._

_TK lets out a soft giggle as they part and rubs his nose against Carlos’. “I don’t want to go to work today.” Carlos hears himself say. Usually it is TK who insists they spend more time in bed, and is reluctant to go to work. “Still in the honeymoon phase?” his words are punctuated by laughter and his eyes crinkle at the edges too._

_It makes Carlos extremely happy that TK is happy. That’s what he has wanted for him since the first time he laid his eyes on him. He wants to stay like this forever. But he knows they both have shifts to get to. Still he wraps his arms around TK and indulges it for a few more moments, before the alarm rings reminding them that they really need to get ready. They both know sharing a shower together is a perfect recipe for getting late, so they decide to do it separately. TK goes first as he brushes his teeth and shaves before putting on some coffee for the both of them._

_TK is usually in the kitchen when he comes out of the shower, but today he finds his husband sitting on their bed, looking all contemplative, staring at his hands in his lap. It takes him a moment to realize that TK is fiddling with his wedding band. He seems so lost in his own thought that he has still to notice that Carlos is out of the shower. Carlos gives him a few minutes, changing into his uniform before coming to sit beside TK._

_“Babe, everything okay?” he asks him softly. TK nods. “I’ll have to take it off for work.” The reply is just as soft. Carlos should have known that. “I know the rings mean so much to the both of us, but taking them off for work doesn’t mean our marriage is broken, Ty.”_

_He gathered TK into his arms, pressing a kiss to his hairline as he felt TK’s arms wrap around his waist. “I’m just being ridiculous” He mumbles, moving out of the hug, going to remove his ring._

_“Wait, Ty”, he says, holding his left and in both of his. Sometimes, TK’s hands look tiny in his palms. He goes to gently remove the ring off. “When you put it on last week I never imagined you would be taking them off you know.” TK tries to keep his tone teasing, but Carlos knows him enough to know that it genuinely breaks his heart._

_“Do you trust me?”_

_“Always” TK’s reply is automatic but he knows it's true._

_He places the ring he just took off into TK’s palm, then moves on to remove the chain TK wears around his neck with the 252 medallion. He knows TK is dying to ask him what he is up to, but stays quiet._

_He picks up the ring from TK’s palm, sliding it onto the chain, before securing it around TK’s neck again._

_TK catches up fast, he feels the catch in his breath as he slides his hands down TK’s chest coming to rest where the ring is now, beneath his uniform._

_“I’ll always be there with you” he says at the same time as TK says “You will be with me!” A chuckle escaping them both. TK’s eyes are bright with unshed tears._

_Carlos knows that they both know they love each other with their lives but TK sometimes needs extra reassurance now and then that he is here to stay and Carlos will do anything to give it to him._

_“I love you, Carlos” “I love you, Ty”_

_When TK leans in to kiss him, Carlos holds him close for an extra moment. They might not have time to grab breakfast today, but that’s fine. This is more important._

_Then it somehow gets added to their routine. He doesn’t always do it, but on some days, when they have an extra moment before they leave, TK will extend his left hand to him, and Carlos will slowly take his ring off and secure it around his neck instead._

* * *

Carlos is brought back from his memory by the warm gaze of his husband. Staring up from where his head is resting on his chest. 

“Hi” “Hi, Ty” “You looked deep in thought. What were you thinking about?” TK’s question is a murmur against his lips, punctuated by tender kisses. 

“You, us…” “Yeah?” TK adjusts himself so that both his arms are folded on his chest and his chin rests on his hands. “What about us?” 

“Just how much has changed and remained the same over all these years. Waking up to you.” “Good changes right?” he questions. Earlier, there would have been some doubt in TK’s voice, but now there is none and that makes Carlos extremely happy. “The best” he replies, and he can hear a pitter patter outside. 

He knows, TK hears it too, when he places a finger on his lips whispering a “shh” before moving back under the covers and closing his eyes. Carlos barely stifles a laugh, before following suit just as the door to their bedroom opens.

There is a quiet ruffling before he feels the poking of bones when their bundle of joy joins them in the middle of the bed. “Papa” “Dada” he hears her say softly, remembering how they have taught her to use soft voices in the morning. He feels softs lips pressed on his cheek and knows TK is getting the same treatment and tries the hardest to keep feigning sleep.

“Up, up.. It park day” the excitement that she is barely able to contain making the exclamation loud. And she bounces into his arms just as both he and TK open his eyes. 

“Ooff” he exaggerates, before gathering her into his arms. “Morning Gina” he whispers, placing soft kisses to both her cheeks. “Papa” Regina, their daughter wraps her arms around his neck as he slowly sits up. “It’s park day, huh?” He hears TK, who has also sat up. 

Regina nods her head turning in his arms to look at her Dada. “Can Dada get a hug too?” he asks. She is quick to move from his arms into TK’s. “Good morning Princess.” TK whispers, giving her a kiss and blowing a raspberry on her neck. 

Her laugh is contagious and he and TK smile with her. He shifts a little closer to the both of them so he can wrap one of his hands around TK and rub the other on his daughter’s back. 

“Do you want to stay here with Dada and Papa before we go down for breakfast?” he asks her. “B’fast no.. Park.” “We will go to park after breakfast okay honey?” TK tells her. “Right now its cuddle time” he exclaims, making an exaggerated show of giving her a bear hug. Carlos wraps his arms around them both. 

“Hug, then park.” she says. He knows he will be able to get some food into her once they are downstairs, but for the moment he enjoys the feeling of having both the loves of his life in his arms and he can’t think of a better way to spend his morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea for quite some time, I don’t know if it came out alright. 
> 
> I would love it if you could leave a kudo or a comment. They mean the world to me. Also, come say hi, I’m [AlwaysABlossom](https://alwaysablossom.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!


End file.
